fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Concentrate and Ask Again/transcript
PROLOGUE Massive Dynamic - William Bell's Secret NINA: (As she searches through Bell's old keepsakes) Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. NINA: The First People. You and your secrets. (dials cell phone) Yes, call Agent Dunham, please. OLIVIA: (once she has arrived) So they all say essentially the same thing? NINA: Not essentially. Precisely. Despite being attributed to different authors. A fantastical idea and I have yet to uncover why William was pursuing it. That being said, it was information in the books that lead us directly to the coordinates where we recovered the pieces of the device. OLIVIA: Which makes them impossible to discount. NINA: I've been thinking about the journal the other Olivia wrote while she was here. Perhaps her writing might shed some light. OLIVIA: Uh, no. I read her file and she didn't mention "The First People" or the device. NINA: Oh, I hadn't realized. I... imagine that must have been awkward, reading her account of her time with Peter. OLIVIA: Though it seems somewhere along the way, she did start to develop genuine feelings for him. NINA: I see. And did that surprise you? OLIVIA: No. I mean, I understand how that could happen. NINA: But what? OLIVIA: Just makes me wonder if maybe he feels the same way. And I would understand if he did. I--I was her for a while and she's-- she's like me, but better. NINA: Oh, Olivia-- OLIVIA: No, I mean, she still has her mother and she wasn't experimented on as a child. And she can laugh. She has real friends. She even wears a dress every once in a while. NINA: Yes, but even so, you don't know what Peter's thinking. William and I... we also had a complicated relationship. If there's one thing I regret, it's that we never honestly acknowledge how we felt about each other. Don't make the same mistake that I did. If you want to know how Peter feels... ask him. INtREPUS R & D - Not So Happy Birthday RANDALL: What is it? GROUP: Ooh! RANDALL: Hey, now you can finally get the real answers to the mysteries of the universe, Warren. WARREN BLAKE: Yeah. Tell me, oh Eight Ball, will we get the Fowler Grant? (shakes the his new Magic Eight Ball) Oh. "outlook not so good." GROUP: ...awww WARREN BLAKE: Thank you. GROUP: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Dear Warren, happy birthday to you. (cheers. applause) GRACE: Make a wish, Warren. WARREN BLAKE: I wish I never hear you guys sing again. GRACE: You're very popular today. WARREN BLAKE: Oh, yeah, once a year. Thanks, Grace. Gaah! Ah! GRACE: Warren? WARREN BLAKE: Ah! Ah! GRACE: (screams) ACT I INtREPUS R & D - Quarantined BROYLES: Ninety minutes ago, 9-1-1 received a call about a suspected biological attack. BPD responded, evac'ed the building and set up a quarantine zone. OLIVIA: Any casualties? BROYLES: One. Doctor Warren Blake. A scientist working in the company's R & D Department. The victim's reaction doesn't match any known biological or chemical weapon. WALTER: But why would anyone kill a scientist? What did we ever do? PETER: Really? WALTER: Oh, my. Look at this. I feel nauseated. PETER: Yeah, this is pretty disgusting, even by our standards. WALTER: I'm not talking about the body. I fear I may have broken wind inside my suit. Hmm, this is curious. It would appear there isn't a single bone left in this man's body. This blue substance seems to be the culprit. Victim must have inhaled it. OLIVIA: Which caused his bones to disintegrate? WALTER: Ingenious. It destroyed bone matter but was nonreactive with everything else. The work of a highly proficient chemist, no doubt. PETER: I found the source. That's an odd delivery system. Bonus points for the creepy factor though. OLIVIA: This was definitely personal. It was his birthday. The card says, "from Madison." PETER: So who's Madison? OLIVIA: I don't know. This was sent to Blake, but there's return address on it. PETER: What are you thinking? OLIVIA: That this is too big to go in a mail drop. WALTER: Did I miss something? PETER: Yeah, our first lead. WALTER: Oh. Walter's Lab - Locating Downey OLIVIA: Thank you. Broyles tracked the postal code. The package was sent from Chelsea two days ago, so I'm just downloading the post office security footage. Okay. Let's see if we can find our guy. ASTRID: Doctor Warren Blake was noted for his recent work in vaccinating thousands of people in underdeveloped countries. This guy cured diseases. He saved lives. How come all the creeps go after the good guys? WALTER: Oh, my. ASTRID: How many times are you gonna test that? Or is this just a way for you to break your diet? WALTER: Do you think I enjoy eating greasy fried food? You're right. But if I can figure out exactly what this substance is, then we may be able to determine where it comes from. Look. The molecules in the powder bond with calcium, but they also appear to be capsulized, which preserves the agent until it's delivered into the host. And -- ASTRID: What? WALTER: Belly and I worked on a similar technique in the '70s when we were trying to find a way to vaccinate people without their knowledge. We discontinued the project when Tricky Dicky tried to use our research to develop biological weapons. ASTRID: You used to work for President Nixon? WALTER: It was uncomfortable. His wife... kept coming on to me. Now, little lady, let's see what makes you tick. Because if I'm right, this is not some rogue's creation at all. OLIVIA: Astrid... could you run this for me, please? ASTRID: You found the suspect? PETER: Good thing lunatics still have to use the postal service. WALTER: Well, that makes two breakthroughs. I believe this is military. Ours, to be precise. OLIVIA: U.S. Military? How would our suspect get his hands on something like that? ASTRID: Because he's a former Marine. His name is Aaron Downey. He doesn't have a criminal record. He has a military one. PETER: So he used his clearance to get access to the powder. ASTRID: It's not likely. He's been out of the service for four years. OLIVIA: Okay, what's his last known address? (makes a quick cell phone call) This is Dunham. I need a team in Quincy now. Downey's Home - Tactical Raid RADIO CHATTER: Up front! You two, go! Go! We're clear right. Clear! SWAT #1: No chem or bio agents. We're clear. RADIO CHATTER: No chem or bio! Go ahead. Take the hall. Okay. OLIVIA: (checks the kettle on the stove) Still hot. We just missed him. (later as the house is being investigated) PETER: So how does a Marine end up a terrorist? OLIVIA: It says here that Downey's service record was impeccable and then four years ago, he just abruptly resigned his commission. PETER: Does it say what he did after that? OLIVIA: No. He was off the grid for a couple years. But when he did resurface, he bought this house. All cash. PETER: Interesting. So who is she? OLIVIA: She was obviously important to him. Maybe she knows where he is. PETER: You okay? OLIVIA: Do you still think about her? PETER: Excuse me? OLIVIA: Well, you've bought me one hundred cups of coffee and you know that I take it black with one sugar, but this morning you brought me one with milk and I'm assuming that that's the way the other Olivia likes hers. PETER: Yes. I think about her all the time. I think about how she used my feelings for you to manipulate me. How she lied to me and everybody else. OLIVIA: No, before you knew she wasn't me. She was fun, right? She had an easier smile. I mean, that's what you said. PETER: Olivia, I said that because I wanted you to know that I noticed the differences. But I thought it was because of me. Because of us. I thought that I was bringing out a different side in you. But it was never because I wanted to be with her more. Because I don't. I'm sorry about the coffee. SWAT #2: Agent Dunham. We've got something downstairs. OLIVIA: Can you finish up here? PETER: Yeah. BROYLES: (studies a large case with half of its' heavy duty cannisters missing) Military ordinance is serialized and the serial numbers have been filed down. They're stolen. OLIVIA: So... where are the other three? PETER: (hears a distant phone ring then sees a man dash across the hip roof outside the second story window) He's here! Freeze! (runs after him. jumps from balcony to roof, to roof) Freeze! FBI! (both jump to the ground. the man he is chasing flees into the street and is struck by a passing vehicle) ACT II Hospital - Intensive Care Unit DOCTOR: Mister Downey's been stabilized, but there's a fair bit of swelling in the brain, and that's pushing down on the brain stem, effectively cutting off the blood supply. OLIVIA: So what are the chances that he'll regain consciousness? DOCTOR: We just don't know. The brain damage is substantial. WALTER: May I see his medical chart? DOCTOR: Sure. If he does come out of the coma, he won't be able to talk or swallow or even breathe without a machine. OLIVIA: Okay. Thank you, Doctor. PETER: So much for interrogating him. WALTER: Hmm. OLIVIA: What is it, Walter? WALTER: It says there's still neural activity in the cerebrum. Low levels, but it's there. I may know a way to question the suspect. But I'll need to go back to the lab first to think about it. OLIVIA: The woman in the photos at Downey's house, it's his ex-wife. She agreed to come in and talk to us. Walter, we'll drop you off at the lab. Federal Building - Meeting Sara (sitting and conducting a friendly interview) OLIVIA: (shows her photo) This is Doctor Warren Blake. We found his body yesterday. Do you know him? SARA DOWNEY: Uh... he finally - he finally did it. He said he was going to kill him. I just never took him seriously. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. What are you saying? SARA DOWNEY: Aaron... left the Marines to do some private contractor work. The money was really good, but he had to be overseas for a couple of years. When he got home, we wanted to start a family. It was great at first. I mean, I got pregnant and we bought a house. And then, um... seven months into the pregnancy... our baby died. OLIVIA: Oh, I'm so sorry. SARA DOWNEY: The doctor said that there was something wrong with Aaron. Some DNA pathogen that he passed on to our child. Aaron was convinced that it had something to do with his time overseas. He kept talking about a weapons project, that he must have been exposed to something. Doctor Blake was the scientist who oversaw it. PETER: Sara, did he happen to tell you the name of that project? SARA DOWNEY: No, Aaron never said. All he talked about was Doctor Blake. He blamed him for Maddy's death. OLIVIA: Maddy? SARA DOWNEY: Madison. That was gonna be our daughter's name. She died like all the others. OLIVIA: What others? There were two other men in Aaron's unit. SARA DOWNEY: He never told me their names, but their babies died the same way. PETER: I'm sorry to ask you this, but how did your daughter die? SARA DOWNEY: They said it was some kind of bone disease. It left her without a skeleton. (walking the corridors after the interview) OLIVIA: So we have three missing canisters and two men with a grudge. PETER: So you're thinking revenge too? OLIVIA: Well, he killed Blake with his own weapon. I'm gonna call Broyles and see if he can dig up some of Blake's old research grants. If we can find out more about this project, then maybe we can find the names of the other two men. PETER: (answers ringing cell phone) Hello? WALTER: Peter? I need to be picked up. PETER: Where are you calling me from, Walter? WALTER: (standing at a pay phone near a busy, four-lane divided highway) Uh, New Hampshire, I believe. Mile marker 259 on the I-89. Peter, bring your wallet. I haven't got any money and I'm starving! New Hampshire - Roadside Assistance (chatting as Peter refuels the Vista Cruiser) OLIVIA: Walter, you still haven't told us. Where exactly were you driving to? WALTER: I didn't see the gas light come on. OLIVIA: That wasn't my question. WALTER: In the Wooster Cortexiphan Trials there was a boy, Simon Phillips. He lives just up the road here. I believe he may be able to help us. PETER: Help us how? WALTER: (scolding) Peter, don't spill it. The paint on the car is very delicate. OLIVIA: Broyles pulled all the names from the Wooster Cortexiphan Trials months ago and I don't remember a Simon Phillips. WALTER: Because he wasn't in the records. He didn't complete the program. Simon was beginning to develop the ability to read minds. We hadn't intended it to happen. None of the other children were affected in such a way. PETER: You threw him out of the trial, didn't you, Walter? 'cause you knew if he read your mind, he'd know your secret, that you had taken me from the other side. WALTER: Well, whether or not he completed the trial is inconsequential. He had the ability once. OLIVIA: Well, how do you know that he can still access it? WALTER: It's probably dormant, but if I can somehow reactivate Simon's ability, then we could use him to read Downey's mind, find out where the next attack's coming from. (as a VW bug drives) Oh, look! (socks his son in upper arm) Punch buggy! Blue. (amused with himself) Washington, Vermont - Meeting Simon (the trio approaches a rural cabin surrounded by substantial fencing and a trespass warning) OLIVIA: I don't think this guy's big on company. PETER: I'm guessing you didn't call ahead. OLIVIA: (knocks on the heavy wood door) Mister Phillips? (walks to a window) Hello? PETER: (notices an urgently bouncing man) Walter, you don't have to be so nervous. I don't even think he's home. WALTER: I'm not nervous. It was a long car trip. Listen. I need to pee. OLIVIA: How do we know that he still lives here? (Walter finds relief at the nearby pond, finishes his business and turns to find a truly nervous man pointing a pistol at him) SIMON PHILLIPS: (responding to Walter's thoughts) Yes, I know who you are. (listens and responds) No, I wouldn't call it wonderful at all. WALTER: (thinking randomly) SIMON PHILLIPS: (repeating the random thoughts) Bacon, unicorns... Peter's birthday, dash of cinnamon, Z-two equals z-one squared plus c, Reiden Lake. What does that mean, huh? What are you trying to do to me? WALTER: Nothing. It's just my mind does that sometimes. (continues random thoughts) SIMON PHILLIPS: You need to leave. OLIVIA: (pointing her pistol) Put your gun down. SIMON PHILLIPS: (nothing crosses his mind) How come I can't hear you? Why can't I read you? WALTER: She's another Cortexiphan subject. Sometimes you children are immune to each other's abilities. (adds the thoughts) I know what it's like. What's wrong with him? (Simon collapses. Later, Olivia sits alone with him inside the cabin as the Bishops wait outside) WALTER: Every new thought he reads is an added stressor. To cope, his brain pumps adrenaline and cortisol into his system. Naturally, he experiences headaches, nausea, accelerated heart rate. That's why he gets sick. PETER: How many more, Walter? How many more are gonna come crawling out of the woodwork? (inside the cabin, the two former test subjects share a hot beverage) SIMON PHILLIPS: Thanks. OLIVIA: You're welcome. SIMON PHILLIPS: (smiles) It's refreshing, you know, not, uh--not being able to read your mind. It's the, um -- it's the first real conversation I've had in twenty years. So it started when I was about ten. It was, uh, small at first. Just hearing other kids' thoughts at school, but then it kept getting worse. And now I can't control it. I can't turn it off. Whenever I get within 50 feet of another person, it's like-- OLIVIA: Is that why you live here? Alone? SIMON PHILLIPS: It's the only place that's quiet. Do you know how it feels to be burdened with something that makes it impossible for you to relate to another person? That makes you feel completely alone in the world? OLIVIA: I can imagine. Simon, I know that dealing with our capabilities can sometimes be difficult, but... they can also help people. SIMON PHILLIPS: Look, I don't have to be able to read your mind to know that you want something. What is it? OLIVIA: We need you to help with an investigation. We need you to read a suspect's mind. SIMON PHILLIPS: No. I don't think so. OLIVIA: Please, Simon, come back to Boston with me. SIMON PHILLIPS: A city the size of Boston? You've got to be joking. All those thoughts, they're like millions of needles in my brain. I'm sorry. There's gotta be another way. OLIVIA: Look, I know what I'm asking of you, but, Simon, I'm afraid that if you don't help us, more people will die. Please. Canopy One - A Second Attack (three executives hurry into a glass elevator to get up to a short notice meeting) DICK: Can you believe Barry pulling this on us last-minute? Emergency board meeting at Five O'clock? I've got dinner in the city in an hour. Ninety-three is gonna be brutal. Is this a joke? (notices a rag doll attached to the ceiling) "Happy Birthday from Carla"? (the doll deploys a fine blue powder, filling the small enclosure and killing the occupants) ACT III Hospital - Interviewing Downey HOSPITAL CHIEF: (barking orders over the chaos in the hallways) I want non-critical patients in the lobby! Take Mister Johnson to the cafeteria, we've got the beds set up there. Ahh, we are moving them as quickly as we can. BROYLES: Thank you. HOSPITAL CHIEF: Can I ask what this is for? WALTER: We need a mind reader to help us find a bomb. (after the evacuation, Olivia escorts Simon through the quiet halls to Downey's bedside. Broyles and the Bishops watch on a monitor in an isolated room) PETER: We should think of a backup plan. BROYLES: You got any ideas? OLIVIA: (after sitting briefly next to the brain-damaged murderer) It's not working, is it? SIMON PHILLIPS: (breathless from the clutter he was trying to process) Maybe if you, uh... ask him a question. OLIVIA: Okay. Aaron, can you focus on my voice? Can you hear me talking to you? SIMON PHILLIPS: (hears the words that Downey heard from his ex-wife) The doctor says there's something wrong with our baby. It's completely oxidized. OLIVIA: Aaron... who are you working with? Who else was a part of the project? (after Simon vomits) You okay? SIMON PHILLIPS: Get me a pen. (once Simon has written all of the thoughts that he was able to read, Walter reviews the list with rest of the team. WALTER: Well, what about the plate of vegetables? PETER: Let's just assume for right now that the vegetables are inconsequential. Was there any reference in Downey's file to Maryann? OLIVIA: No. Okay, what about Project Jellyfish? WALTER: Jellyfish are one of few creatures without any bones. BROYLES: The weapons program Blake and Downey worked on. PETER: Yeah, that's got to be it. BROYLES: (answers his ringing cell phone) Broyles. OLIVIA: He can barely function around people. The Cortexiphan Trials ruined his life. He's broken. PETER: Olivia, I know what you're thinking. You and he are nothing alike. BROYLES: (after his call) There's been another attack. Same M.O. The powder killed three senior executives at Canopy One. PETER: Canopy One the defense contractor? OLIVIA: Do you think that's who's funding the weapons project that Downey and the others were working on? BROYLES: I don't know. I'm gonna call Nina Sharp. She's had more experience with the Defense Department than I have. Let me know if you two turn anything up. (leaves) OLIVIA: Okay. (rejoins Simon as he draws) Hi. SIMON PHILLIPS: Did it help? OLIVIA: We don't know yet. We're, uh-- we're hoping so. (about the drawing) Who is she? You had drawings of her in your cabin. SIMON PHILLIPS: She works at a coffee shop by my house. OLIVIA: What's she like? SIMON PHILLIPS: She's perfect. OLIVIA: You haven't met her, have you? SIMON PHILLIPS: I see her sometimes when I drive by. OLIVIA: Is it because you think it would be too painful? SIMON PHILLIPS: Look, even if she pretended to be nice or to be my friend or even flirted with me out of some kind of pity, I would know how she really feels. That I'm too much of a freak for her to even consider being with. OLIVIA: But... but you don't know that. That's what you're afraid is gonna happen. And so what if you find out that -- that she's not interested or that there's somebody else on her mind or that she doesn't love you. I mean, isn't it - isn't it better to know? SIMON PHILLIPS: No one should know exactly what someone else is thinking. OLIVIA: Probably not, but I wouldn't mind having that ability right now. (Simon turns and looks at Peter at the end of the hall, reading a thought or two of his) Nina's Office - Outside Help NINA: Officially, Project Jellyfish never existed. BROYLES: You brought me all the way out here to tell me that? NINA: No. (to her aide) Send Agent Edwards in, please. BROYLES: I might have guessed that this involved the CIA. AGENT EDWARDS: It doesn't. But Nina asked me to do some digging and we both know that what Nina Sharp wants, she gets. So... Jellyfish. It was a weapons project. Three men carried out the live field tests. BROYLES: How did they survive? AGENT EDWARDS: Apparently they were inoculated. But when they tried to start families, the... BROYLES: ...the toxin affected their unborn children. AGENT EDWARDS: Now, I couldn't find anything in Downey's personal file you haven't already seen. But I found something in the D.O.D. payroll database. Turn to the last page. In addition to a large cash payment, Downey was given three acres of government land. Farm land at Pembroke, twenty-five miles south of Boston. Pembroke - Weapon Testing VANNOY: (enters the abandoned barn and approaches his comrade) How's it coming? Are we good? DILLON: (activates the dispersal charge in the vest on a mannequin. a dark blue cloud fills the barn) Yeah, we're good. ACT IV Pembroke - Barn Quarantine WALTER: (after returning from the contaminated area and removing his bio-hazard hood) We're fine. The powder is fully oxidized. OLIVIA: (inside the barn. looking at the test dummy) Jeez. WALTER: The vest would allow them to spread the powder themselves. OLIVIA: Yeah, in large quantities. PETER: Yeah, looks like they got bigger plans than just three guys in an elevator. OLIVIA: And then there's this. Looks like a map of their next target, right? Maybe an overhead view. BROYLES: (calls his agent to a separate area) Dunham! OLIVIA: (looks at multiple news clippings) Congressman Jim Thorn. Isn't he a former Army General? BROYLES: He was senior military advisor to the Joint Chiefs at the time of Project Jellyfish. OLIVIA: So you think he approved the project? BROYLES: I need to alert Thorn's detail. (steps away to make a call) PETER: (looks at some of the schematics) Didn't Simon write something down about Maryann? OLIVIA: What? PETER: When Simon was reading Downey's mind, didn't he say he saw the image of the name Maryann? OLIVIA: Yeah, why? PETER: 'cause I think I just found her. OLIVIA: That's the Fine Arts Museum. Okay, so what does the museum have to do with Congressman Thorn? BROYLES: (after his call) He's holding a fundraiser. It's an event for three hundred of his top donors. It started half an hour ago. SIMON PHILLIPS: I'm not going home, am I? Fine Art Museum - Stopping Dillon BROYLES: (preparing in the equipment van) Peter's inside briefing the Congressman. AGENT #1: How good a shot are you? OLIVIA: Uh, I'm okay. Why? AGENT #1: If either of those two guys have a hand trigger, you're only gonna get one shot. Put it through the mouth to sever the spinal cord. That way the suspects won't have a chance to detonate. BROYLES: Are you sure he's up for this? OLIVIA: I hope so. Because without Simon, we can't identify the suspects. BROYLES: If Simon can't do it... you get out of there. OLIVIA: (approaches the security detail) Agent Dunham with the FBI. Where's Congressman Thorn? SECURITY #1: Inside. We've already been through this with your Agent Bishop. OLIVIA: Then why haven't you taken him to safety? SECURITY #2: You ever try telling a Four-Star General to take a death threat seriously? OLIVIA: This is not a threat. I've already seen what these guys are capable of and everyone here is at risk. So you keep him in the back. SIMON PHILLIPS: The tall one thinks you're hot. OLIVIA: (on her radio in the service corridor) We're making our way to the ground floor. BROYLES: (over radio) Copy that. OLIVIA: (to Simon as he gets woozy) Okay. It's okay. You can do this. DILLON: Hey, you're not supposed to be here. This area is for staff only. OLIVIA: Oh, I'm sorry. We're just looking for the restroom. He's had a little bit too much to drink. DILLON: (thinking) Who is she? A cop. I have to get out. (aloud) The restroom's downstairs. OLIVIA: Thank you. SIMON PHILLIPS: That's him. OLIVIA: What? SIMON PHILLIPS: That's him. OLIVIA: Are you sure? SIMON PHILLIPS: Yeah. OLIVIA: Okay. Wait here. (follows, draws he pistol, shoots him when he ambushes her) Damn it. (over the radio) Suspect one's down, but he's not wearing the vest. The other suspect must be carrying the toxin. BROYLES: Copy that. OLIVIA: I'm going back out there with Simon. WALTER: She'll be alright, Peter. ACT V Fine Arts Museum - Stopping Vannoy (Olivia and Simon make their way through the crowded reception area trying to get a read on the assassin. Simon is overwhelmed by all of the thoughts he is processing, then picks-up on the man they are tracking as he wonders where his co-conspirator has gone) VANNOY: (thinking) Where's Thorn? Something's not right. This is not how it's supposed to go. Where's Dillon? SIMON PHILLIPS: He's here. VANNOY: (thinking) Something is definitely wrong. SIMON PHILLIPS: (looks up at a man climbing the grand staircase) There. Blue tie. VANNOY: (thinking) Thorn should be here by now. (Olivia has the man in sight and hurries up the adjacent staircase) SECURITY #2: (to Vannoy as he shows interest in the Congressman's side room) I'm sorry, sir. You can't enter here. VANNOY: Oh, I'm looking for my wife. I think she went out onto the balcony. SECURITY #2: You'll need to use a different exit. (puts his hand out to stop the intruder and is faced with the assassins hand trigger) (Olivia fires from across the landing through the back of the assassin's skull. the crowd scatters in shock. the security man opens the jacket of the dead man and finds the intricate bio-weapon strapped around his chest. Olivia looks down to check Simon, cowering against the base of the stairs in discomfort) PETER: (later, as the assassins are wheeled out in bodybags, an offering) Coffee. (hands over a cup) Black, one sugar. OLIVIA: Thank you. PETER: And I've been meaning to tell you... you look great in the dress. (Walter approaches Simon, somber and wanting to say something. The two make eye-contact. Walter leaves it at that) Simon's Cabin - Farewell Chat (late at night and out of their formal wear, Olivia walks Simon to his front porch) OLIVIA: Thank you. It doesn't have to be like this, you know? Living out here the way that you do. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should go and talk to that girl. SIMON PHILLIPS: You still don't understand, Olivia. We're not supposed to know what people think. OLIVIA: Simon, don't let your ability stop you from living your life. SIMON PHILLIPS: I may not be able to read your mind, but I read his. (hands over an envelope) This is what it's like to be me. (Simon steps into his home as Olivia leaves with the envelope) Massive Dynamic - Nina's Research (Nina pours over multiple copies of various different The First People books from around the globe. NINA: (realizing something significant) No. (Nina compiles the names of the different authors and determines that the names are all anagrams for one man) Bowling Alley - After Hours (in an otherwise unoccupied sports venue, the manager sweeps the smooth floors with a soft broom and comes toe-to-toe with an old acquaintance in high-heeled boots) SAM WEISS: I can see you didn't bring your bowling shoes. That's gonna be a problem if you intend to break a hundred. NINA: Maybe next time. Tonight, I have a different problem. Tell me about The First People. Start with why those books seem to indicate that you wrote them, then move on to what the device is intended for. SAM WEISS: So you found it. NINA: You never told me about this. SAM WEISS: Ahem. I'm not your problem. Peter Bishop is. NINA: Go on. SAM WEISS: Okay. What I can tell you is this... That device can either be used as a tool of creation or as a weapon of destruction. Depends on your point of view. And Peter Bishop is uniquely tuned to operate it. (sits on the ball return) Whatever frequency Peter's vibrating at will determine how the machine reacts. NINA: And what determines Peter's frequency? SAM WEISS: Depends on his state of mind, which, in turn, will depend on who he ends up with. Olivia from here or Olivia from over there. Whichever one he chooses, it'll be her universe that survives. NINA: So in that case, there's no cause for concern. He'll choose our Olivia. SAM WEISS: I wouldn't be so sure of that. Olivia's Apartment - After Hours (Olivia sits and reads the note from Simon) : Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes